


The 20/20 Switch

by Theresamillion_things1776



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, lesbians and gays, thats it, trash, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresamillion_things1776/pseuds/Theresamillion_things1776
Summary: Akeema's bad day definitely started when her and Felicity's coffee machine broke. It got worse when American Revolutionaries fell into her living room.





	1. Chapter one

Akeema's bad day started when her coffee machine broke. The 25 year old African American's day got worse when an old looking man wearing a fusha coat fell on her toes. It got even more worse when even more of these people fell onto her, crushing her Afro onto her head. Akeema shrieked, slipping out of the people pile and grabbing a frying pan for a weapon.   
"What the fuck? Who are you?!"  
The men on the ground groaned and climed out and got in their separate groups. They watched as the oldest one approached her, smiling uneasily.   
"Miss, I am George Washington. May I ask who you are?"   
Akeema gave him a tired look. She believed him. They looked and talked completely ligit. "Akeema Michael" she chuckled. She pushed away the thoughts of -southern mothafuckin democratic republicans- looking at who she knew was Jefferson, Madison, and Burr. "Who is everyone else?"   
One by one, they stepped up.   
So, she really had old ass men in her house. And her girlfriend was moving in today.   
Awesome. Wow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He-He dumped me!"

Akeema's sweating only got worse when the doorbell rang. She spent all afternoon fussing over the boys, then spent the evening and night time worrying over how she was going to explain this to Felicity. Akeema slept in a state of worry, and woke up feeling the same damn thing. Her and the boys were now waiting in the living room, watching Danisnotonfire, that was casting from her iPhone.

Before she knew it, Akeema was wiping her sweaty hands on her legs and opening the red door.  
Well, this was a surprise.  
Standing there was not a beautiful girlfriend, but her reporter best friend Dorothy.  
"He- he dumped me!" Dorothy sobbed, while being guided into the house and sat on the couch. Dorothy's hat was askew, and her dress strap was hanging off her shoulder.  
"This is Dorothy. She will be staying with us."Akeema said to the boys. They were all crowded around the girl, in various states of concern. Akeema hugged the sobbing Dorothy and placed a blanket over her while she started to sing.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high..."

Dorothy's hiccups lessened as she fell asleep on Akeema's lap, Dorothy's arm falling off the edge of the bed onto Thomas' hand. He squeezed it slightly.


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TODAY WE MUST TALK

okay.

i have realized i cannot keep a book up for my  _life. honestly._

Like, I get these good ideas but then i don't know how to convey them and when i figure it out days later, I make too short chapters or I forget literally everything. It absolutely sucks. So does this book.

.

.

.

.

I'm deleting this book. Not forever, I'm just going to rewrite this. So it won't suck anymore. Thank. 

 

 

~ Theresamillion_things1776


	4. Chapter one of rewrite

Aaron Burr groaned as he rolled off the couch.

He had been up late last night, studying for the chemistry test. It didn't help that Alex wouldn't stop singing Chicago songs. Loudly. In Burr's ear. 

Ah, Alexander Hamilton. The Human Hurricane, as people liked to call him. Everyone knew about him. It was said that Alexander was able to start a fight in 1.5 seconds. And Burr had the (mis) fortune of rooming with him at the exclusive King's College. Ah, that boy could go from moody and depressed, to angry, to a theater nerd in 3 seconds flat. But, thankfully, Alex was out with his friends at The Yorktown Bar- which was connected to the boba tea shop Burr went to. Alex hated the shop owners, so Burr just went out of spite. At least Alex wasn't here to witness Burr get a smackdown. He would have laughed. Asshole.

Anyway, Burr fell off the couch by being brutally knocked into another person. 

_Wait. WHAT?_  

Burr shot up and leapt onto the coffee table, as if the floor was lava. He took a look around him, computer and study sheets long forgotten. 

People. Lots of people. They were dressed in Revolutionary War era clothes, out of place in the modern living room. 

A small man with curly hair that looked vaguely like John spoke up. "What- I don't..." he trailed off.

_Oh. OH. OH FUCK NO. THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING._

_Aaron, get a grip. They didn't break in, so you know what that means......_

_Oh, FUCK! Not again._

Yes, this had happened before. People from different universes or time periods had fallen into Aaron's, or someone's apartment. First it was the Winchesters. He wondered who it was this time. He looked at them more closely. They were giving each other worried looks, fixing their jackets or looking around, awestruck. 

Aaron spoke first. "Hi."

That got their attention. They snapped their heads to his direction, faces hardening. 

"I'm Aaron, and I have got a lot of explaining to do." So, he sat them down at the kitchen table, and made the women tea. This was going to be a long day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron sighed and set his cell down on the table, rubbing his eyes. 

"Alex said he'll be here soon, with his friends." he explained. The others nodded. 

A brown haired one piped up. "Well, sir, I am Alexander Hamilton, and these are my friends" He gestured around the room.

Aaron wanted to fucking cry.  _Two of them?_ This was honestly a nightmare. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander busted into the apartment at exactly 12:05 PM, singing Jackson On Your Side, from Miranda. He had his apple earbuds on, and it was obvious he was blasting the music.

_It must be nice, It must be nice..._

_To have Jackson on your side._

Aaron groaned and slammed his head down onto the table, missing confused and awestruck looks directed to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is so trash. I also have a Wattpad and a FF account


End file.
